


相亲相到前情敌是什么操作 10

by Forestus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forestus/pseuds/Forestus
Summary: 终于上车啦
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 29





	相亲相到前情敌是什么操作 10

10

朴珍荣走到门口，顿住了。他转头看向王嘉尔，漆黑的瞳孔里流光涌动。

“干嘛，开门呀。”王嘉尔对他眨了眨大眼睛，咬碎了口里的水果硬糖，酸甜的草莓味在口腔里漫延。

声控灯灭了，四周一下子变暗，朴珍荣开了门走进去，打开玄关的灯。王嘉尔踏进门，手刚把门关上，下一秒就被拉进一个温暖的怀抱里。他还没来得及反应，朴珍荣的手就从他的衣服下摆伸入，摸向敏感的腰腹。

“珍荣！”王嘉尔手忙脚乱地抵抗，朴珍荣搂着他的手臂就越加收紧。温暖的手在光滑的腰部上下游移，滑过敏感的腰侧时王嘉尔的身子直接软下来依附在他怀里，手攀附着他的肩。

怪不得那么早就要回家！王嘉尔握起小拳头捶了一下半小时前在饭店里眼巴巴地看着自己说要回家的男朋友，撅起小嘴瞪了他一眼。朴珍荣温柔的眼里溢出笑意，他低头吻触王嘉尔的粉红小嘴，轻柔地摩擦着他柔软的唇瓣。王嘉尔闭上眼，有点害羞又有点笨拙地回应他的亲吻。他感觉到朴珍荣在笑，接着朴珍荣温软的舌头挤进他的口腔，他的舌尖还残留着水果糖的甜味，互相交换的津液夹着甜丝丝的味道。

alpha浓烈的桃子香气和暧昧的呼吸混合在一起。“森尼。”朴珍荣柔声的低语让王嘉尔心跳漏了一拍，他的手又一路往下，覆在他挺翘的臀部上，王嘉尔小腹一紧。

不会要在这里做吧！

王嘉尔不安地瑟缩了一下身子，朴珍荣猜到他在想什么，低笑两下，说：“我们去床上。”

朴珍荣在床上坐下，他让王嘉尔坐在他的大腿上面对着他。

好近。王嘉尔低头看着他温柔的五官，手抚上他白皙的脸蛋，从修剪得好看的眉，到宛如星河的眼，略微泛红的耳朵，最后是微笑着的嘴唇。

朴珍荣同样看着他，王嘉尔摸到他的嘴唇的时候，朴珍荣舔了一下他的指尖，王嘉尔像触电似的马上缩回手，假装嫌弃地把手指上的口水擦在朴珍荣的衣服上，他能感觉到自己的脸颊在急剧升温。

朴珍荣笑着搂住他的腰，脑袋埋进他的颈窝，他的头发还有点卷，擦到王嘉尔的下巴，有点痒痒的。桃子味的信息素从他后面的领口散发出来，充盈在空气里，惹得王嘉尔几乎腿软。朴珍荣吻着他的脖子，那块柔软的地方敏感得要命，王嘉尔不由得仰起头，朴珍荣含住他的喉结吮吸，轻舔，异样的酥麻感让他颤了一下。

朴珍荣又贴近他的颈侧，他感受到他温软的舌在舔舐自己的脖子。湿润的柔软沿着他脖子的线条由下往上撩拨，他一想躲，小细腰就越是被有力的手臂缠得紧。

“珍荣……”王嘉尔不安地扭着身子，朴珍荣安慰地抚摸他的后背，示意他从他腿上起来。王嘉尔乖乖地起来，以跪着的姿势面对着他。朴珍荣先把自己的外套给脱了，再不急不慢地帮王嘉尔把他身上的衣服除去，最后只剩下一件白衬衫的时候，王嘉尔解扣子的手停住了。

“珍荣，我……”他把手搁在朴珍荣的肩上，通红的小脸可爱无比，紧张的小眼神不敢直视他，小嘴也害羞地抿着。

朴珍荣压抑住想直接扑上去把他亲哭的冲动，他温柔地看着他，等待他把话说完。  
“我，我想喝水。”王嘉尔小声地说完，还是没敢看他。

“…………”朴珍荣保持着微笑，他调整了一下姿势然后下了床，又在王嘉尔小巧的耳朵上吻了一下。“等我一下。”

王嘉尔呆愣住，他清楚地看见朴珍荣那支起的帐篷，现在这个视角尤其地明显。

啊啊啊！王嘉尔双手捂住自己发烫的脸蛋，虽然他们已经做过了，但是他根本没印象，也没有感觉到身体有什么不同！所以现在相当于第一次啊！好紧张！！尴尬死！！

王嘉尔把自己卷进被子里藏起来，被褥里全是朴珍荣的味道，就好像有千千万万个小朴珍荣趴在他身上。

他突然产生了退缩的想法。但他又不得不承认，朴珍荣刚才真的撩得他好有感觉。

我怎么可以这样想！

王嘉尔裹着的被子更紧了。

朴珍荣拿着一杯水回来的时候，见到缩在被子里的胆小鬼王嘉尔，忍不住笑。

“不是说要喝水嘛。”朴珍荣坐到他旁边，推了推他。

王嘉尔糯糯地应了一声，翻了个身从被子里出来，接过杯子，他忍住不去看朴珍荣的小帐篷，其实他觉得那简直是大帐篷。他仰头喝了口水，把杯子放下的时候，还是偷瞄了一眼。好吧，他不敢想象那东西完全暴露出来会是怎样的尺寸。

他把水杯递给朴珍荣。

“就喝一口？”

他用手背擦了擦嘴角的水渍，点了点头。

朴珍荣把杯子放好，又回到床上。他让王嘉尔做回原来的姿势，然后柔声对他说：“乖，把它脱了。”

王嘉尔内心挣扎了两秒，乖乖地把剩下的扣子解完，然后轻轻褪下衬衫，放在一旁。

朴珍荣浅浅地笑了，手摸上他的腹肌，又一路往上。“我的森尼，真的好漂亮。”朴珍荣抱住他，把脸贴上他的胸肌。他闭着眼，在他的胸口留下细碎的亲吻，又从胸口中间一路舔到胸前那殷红诱人的凸起。

朴珍荣把他可口的小巧樱桃含在嘴里吮吸，舌尖绕着打圈，舔弄，轻咬着往外拉扯，又含进嘴里吮吸。他用力吮吸的那几下，王嘉尔感觉像有什么东西要冲破体内一样，他弓起腰，抱住他的头，抑制不住地呻吟出声。  
“啊…啊……珍荣……”

他那么风度翩翩，温柔细腻，但现在正顶着这张帅脸闭着眼睛，在舔着自己的…

视觉的冲击，初次的羞怯，内心的羞耻，身体的快感，王嘉尔正被这些东西分神的时候，朴珍荣伸出手在他另一边被冷落的小樱桃上一掐。

“嗯啊！”就好比一股强烈电流流过全身，王嘉尔的身子都软下来，整个人栽进朴珍荣的怀里。他往下坐的时候，就感觉到了朴珍荣勃起的硬热，又不敢往下坐了。

朴珍荣笑了一下，把手伸向他的腰带就要解开，王嘉尔马上抓住他的手：“不！”他一个音节还没说完就咽了回去，因为他见到被二次打断的朴珍荣的脸上浮起了一丝愠色。

“我可不可以先洗个澡……”他软着嗓音弱弱地请求。

然而看着他可怜的小表情，alpha的脑子里只剩下一件事。

朴珍荣直接解开他的裤子，把内裤也拉下，半勃的粉嫩玉茎弹了出来，他一下子握住，开始上下撸动。

快感迅速地袭来，这和自慰的感觉完全不一样，因为眼前的，是朴珍荣，是让他欲罢不能的桃子啊。

朴珍荣把他的裤子连同内裤褪下一半，摸向他的后方。指尖触到那粘稠的液体，朴珍荣弯起嘴角，说道：“哎呀。都那么湿了，确实要洗一下呢。”

从未被人触碰过的软肉敏感无比，王嘉尔往他的怀里缩，把他上衣的前襟都抓皱了。

朴珍荣的手指在穴口周围的软肉上撩拨、按压，穴口流出的晶莹的液体沾满了他的手指。“别碰那里…”王嘉尔羞得不敢看他，把脸埋进他的胸膛。

“好，不碰。”他低笑着，又继续握住王嘉尔的玉茎快速撸动。

朴珍荣看着沉浸于快感中紧闭着眼咬着下唇忍耐的王嘉尔，压低了声音问他：“要么我们一起洗，要么，先不洗。森尼你想选哪个呢？”他说着，手里的速度又加快了，快感升起来像是要起飞的感觉。“要、要……”

“要什么？”朴珍荣加大手里的力度，更快，更快地撸动，王嘉尔的呼吸也变得急促。

“要你……嗯！”他刚说完，玉茎射出白浊的精液，全吐在了朴珍荣的手里。他无力地靠着朴珍荣，朴珍荣想把他的裤子全部脱掉，却摸到他裤子的前口袋里有个东西。

朴珍荣疑惑地掏出来，发现那是一排药，已经被吃了一片。

还没从射精后的高潮余韵中缓过来的王嘉尔看到朴珍荣拿出那排药，瞬间被吓得清醒。

“这是什么药啊？”朴珍荣把药放近眼前，又翻过面，锡箔纸上印着药的名字。

他的眉头从舒展变得紧皱，他严肃地问王嘉尔：“你吃了？”

王嘉尔被他的语气吓得不敢吱声，随即又觉得很委屈：“没吃。”

“真没吃？”

“真没吃。你来找我的时候我正想吃，然后我不小心弄掉了。”

朴珍荣松了口气，这种药对omega身体伤害很大。“你吃这药干什么？”

“那，那还不是因为昨晚……”

“昨晚？”朴珍荣的眉头更皱了。

“那你不是标记我了吗！”王嘉尔想从朴珍荣怀里坐起来，又被摁了回去。他昨晚脖子被咬出血了疼的要命，今早去买药时那护士的眼神他现在想起来都觉得隔应，刚想把药悄咪咪吃下去的时候朴珍荣就来公司抓他了。

朴珍荣听罢，气笑了。昨晚他见人被自己咬出血了还哭个不停，心疼又自责，安慰了半天好不容易把人哄睡了，他又帮他擦干头发和身子，换好衣服。弄完后，他还得自己解决问题，因为怕自己忍不住，他就在客厅沙发上将就了一晚。结果第二天人就跑了，他气个半死，现在他还成罪人了？

朴珍荣顺了口气，说：“你连做没做过都不知道？”天知道他昨晚忍得有多难受，尤其是王嘉尔抱着他不让他走，还用腿蹭他的时候！他艰难地把浑身散发着草莓味信息素的王嘉尔从自己身上扒下来，然后逃出了房间。

“……”王嘉尔别开目光，他真不知道啊。

“等一下，你不会还是……”他说着，笑着看王嘉尔，后者愣了几秒，随即反应过来，脸颊迅速地飘起绯红，可爱到爆，他推了一把朴珍荣，从他怀里挣脱出去，欲要逃走。“是又怎么样！”

难道还不允许25岁还是处男了，追根究底还不是因为你这个屁桃！

朴珍荣的内心狂喜不已，他把王嘉尔拉回自己的怀里，抱着在床上滚了一圈，然后把他压在身下。

“朴珍荣！”王嘉尔试图把朴珍荣推开，奈何omega的抵抗愈发激起alpha的征服欲，朴珍荣把他的手臂按在床上，并拢大腿内侧压住他的下身。

朴珍荣吻上那欲要开口抗议的粉红小嘴，肆无忌惮地释放alpha具有绝对压制力的信息素。王嘉尔的身体立竿见影地又起了反应，主动地迎合亲吻的节奏。朴珍荣温软的舌尖既热烈又温柔，未经人事的王嘉尔只得略显笨拙地被他引导，桃子的清甜和草莓的香味缠绵缱绻，你来我往。

接吻的时候，手上的动作也是毫不懈怠的。互相交换着对方的体温，抚摸着每一寸肌肤，此时此刻他们只属于彼此。

朴珍荣让王嘉尔躺好，他直起身子把身上的衣物脱光，解开腰带，裤子脱下扔到一边。

王嘉尔是仰躺的视角，和朴珍荣本人那张文质彬彬的漂亮脸蛋反差极大的一身肌肉，证实了他力气大不止是因为他是alpha，还有他身下那根完全勃起的硕大硬物，就这样完全暴露在王嘉尔的视野之下，一览无遗。

王嘉尔咽了咽口水，他感觉到自己身下某个不可言说的地方咕啾地流出了一包液体，小心地侧了侧身。

朴珍荣一眼看破他的小心思，握住他的脚踝把他的腿拉开，那片地方早就可怜兮兮的湿得不成样子了，下面的床单也被弄湿，晕开了一片。

“这么多水还想藏起来啊，你不乖哦，森尼。”朴珍荣戏谑道，硕大的龟头抵在粉嫩的穴口上，王嘉尔的身子一激灵，大腿根被朴珍荣用力定住。

他的脸红得像快要滴血，从耳朵尖一路红到脖子，他侧着脸不敢看他，只是用软糯的声音请求：“珍荣，轻点好不好？”

朴珍荣俯下身子亲吻了一下他的额头，“好。”

粉嫩的小穴初次接纳这么庞大的巨物，紧致的穴口被强撑开，疼痛一下子蔓延至王嘉尔的整个下半身。王嘉尔咬着唇忍耐疼痛，朴珍荣怕他太疼了，只能一点一点地进去，王嘉尔不想让他扫兴，一边试着放松，一边给予他鼓励的微笑。

借助着淫液的润滑，硕大的龟头终于挤进了紧致的穴道，王嘉尔疼得想掉泪，朴珍荣柔声细语地说：“宝贝加油，很快就进去了。”王嘉尔点点头，体内的大肉棒一寸一寸地挺进，疼得他快要窒息。

整根没入，内壁被层层撑开，紧致的穴道被撑得满满当当，软肉不留一丝缝隙的紧紧吸附住硬热的肉棒，又湿又暖的液体包裹住肉棒，朴珍荣不由得发出了一声满足的叹息。  
“要开始了哦。”

“嗯……”王嘉尔应了一声，朴珍荣开始有节奏的抽送，可怜的小穴艰难地吞吐着坚硬的大肉棒。刚开始时，痛感还是很强烈，王嘉尔的眼角泛红，但他还是尽量把腿打开得大一点，让朴珍荣方便动作。

随着抽插频率的加快，快感开始升腾起来，逐渐取代了痛感，硬热的龟头刮擦到内壁某一块区域的时候，王嘉尔忍不住弓起身子，大腿内侧夹住朴珍荣的腰。

朴珍荣于是对那块敏感的软肉展开进攻，激烈地抽插，每次都精准无误地顶到那点。强烈的快感迅速地侵袭，从腰部到大腿内侧再到脚底，整个下半身宛如有电流不断流过。肉棒进进出出发出的啪啪响声，朴珍荣性感的喘息声，一同落入王嘉尔的耳朵里，他不能否认的对欲望的屈服，他此刻确确实实在想，被朴珍荣更用力地操干。

他失神地半张着嘴，眼神迷离，内心的羞耻感让他掩住脸，可叠加的快感让他再难以抑制娇弱的呻吟：“嗯啊…珍荣……珍荣……啊…啊…啊啊……嗯…嗯…”

朴珍荣把王嘉尔遮着脸的手拉开，他的眼圈泛红，眼角带着晶莹的泪滴，诱人的红唇泛着水光，失神的表情更是点燃了alpha的欺负欲。

朴珍荣继续猛烈地抽插，冲撞的过程中触碰到一个微小的入口，那是通往omega生殖腔的入口，omega的本能引诱着alpha进入生殖腔进行标记，但朴珍荣知道打开生殖腔会很痛苦，他不忍心让王嘉尔第一次就那么疼，于是刻意地不去接近那个危险的入口。  
朴珍荣想着这次就先放过王嘉尔吧，不过自己昨晚忍得那么难受肯定还是要王嘉尔还的。

王嘉尔连续不断的娇喘落进朴珍荣的耳朵里，朴珍荣越加发狠地操他，不留余力地抽送。快感冲上顶峰，王嘉尔的大腿紧紧夹住朴珍荣的腰部，体内一股暖流喷涌而出淋在朴珍荣的龟头上，内壁的软肉也层层收缩，把大肉棒夹得紧紧的。

朴珍荣动情的表情被王嘉尔看在眼里，脸红不已的王嘉尔的体内又涌出一股暖流，爽得朴珍荣头皮发麻。

“你真是…”朴珍荣勾起唇角，抱住他进行最后的抽插。最后，朴珍荣紧抱着王嘉尔，精液一股一股地钉进他的体内。

王嘉尔虚虚地搂着他的脖子，一身娇软无力。朴珍荣从他体内抽离出去，红肿的穴口还张开呈肉棒的大小，白浊的精液混合着淫液从里面溢出来，淋湿了大片床单。

朴珍荣让王嘉尔依靠在他怀里，他低喃道：“我的宝贝真棒。”而后低头在他还浮着潮红的柔软小脸上响亮地啵了一口，以示奖励。

王嘉尔笑了一下，仰头亲吻了一下他的脖颈，轻声说道：“爱你。”

朴珍荣蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，说，“我也爱你。”  
随后，他把王嘉尔温柔地抱起，去往浴室的方向。

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a ❤️  
> Love you all🙏🙏


End file.
